


Apple Crumble Pie

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, No Sex, Pie, RP, Skullfucking, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can’t keep his hands off the pie, and Sam knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Crumble Pie

Dean leaned over the pie and observed it for a moment. Sam had been smacking his hand from it nearly all afternoon, but he was outside, getting beer, and he couldn’t stop Dean now.

The older Winchester reached out, fork in hand, and removed a reasonable sized piece before putting it in his mouth. It was still warm, but not hot enough to scorch his tongue, and he smirked. If there was anyone that knew how to make Apple Crumble pie, it was Sam.

Sam was carrying a six pack in his hand as he opened the door and slid back inside quietly. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Dean sent him out so that he could get into the pie.

When the younger Winchester leaned up against the door frame, he had to grin. It was pathetic; Dean couldn’t even wait for it to fully cool down.

Sam cleared his throat as he walked over to the table to sit the beer down, shaking his head at his brother, “You seriously couldn’t have waited?”

Dean turned, fork in mouth and narrowed his brows. He pulled it away and sat back against the counter, “Tastes better warm, an’ you know it.” He eyed the beers and reached a hand out, “Those cold?”

Sam slid the six pack closer to his brother and nodded, “Yeah.” He walked around the table and sat down next to Dean, one elbow on it as he turned towards him, “Since you’ve already gotten into it, give me a bite.”

“Uh huh, see?” Dean smirked as he took the beer, popping the cap and taking a swig before he turned around, forking up another bite and moving to Sam. He held it back, ducking out his lips and raising his brows, “Whaddya say?”

“Are you serious?”

Sam glared at Dean before a grin spread like wildfire, it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t keep a straight face when he looked at him, “You’re gonna make me ask for a bite of the pie that **I**  made?” The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and grit his teeth together, “Please?”

Dean, without forewarning, made a motion to give it to Sam, but instead smeared it across the corner of Sam’s lips. He grinned wider, leaning down and licking at it before his brother could protest.

Sam chuckled and grabbed at the back of Dean’s neck, kissing playfully at his mouth for a taste of the pie, “Doesn’t count, you’re a jerk. Give me a bite or I’ll hide the rest of it.”

“Mm, you  **did**  say please.” Dean moved from Sam again, taking the pie from the counter and setting it on the table as he took up another fork-ful. He held it out, closer to Sam’s lips in offering.

Sam kept his eyes locked with Dean’s as he wrapped his lips around the fork and moaned when the sweet apple goodness hit his taste buds, “It’s official, I’m the best. I should make you pay me to make these things.”

“F’you actually made ‘em more, I’d pay you. Considerin’ you rarely ever make ‘em, thin’ I’ll keep my money.” Dean pulled the fork back and took up another bite for himself, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye.

Sam leaned in close, his lips ghosting over Dean’s ear, “I’d make ‘em more often if I had the incentive to do so and I never said I wanted your _money_.” He kissed the side of his brother’s face and dipped his finger into the pie, then licked it off suggestively.

Dean raised a brow, turning to look at Sam as he smirked, “F’not money, then what?” He asked. He’d be lying to himself if he said that hadn’t changed his mind about payment, the moment Sam changed the method of it.

Sam grinned almost mischievously and winked, “You,  _however_ I want you. Deal?” It wasn’t like they didn’t have a great deal of sex to begin with, but now, Sam was just having fun with it. Who know’s? Maybe he could get a blow job or two out of it.

It didn’t sound like much of a payment, considering Dean wouldn’t be giving out something he didn’t  **want**  to, but he didn’t tell Sam that. He seemed to consider it though, giving his brother a speculative look before he nodded in ascent, “Alright. I thin’ that sounds within reason.”

Sam shrugged as he scooted closer, lifting his leg to lay it across Dean’s thigh as he opened his mouth for another bite.

The older Winchester took his bottom lip between his teeth as he turned again. He considered smearing it on his brother’s lips once more. Sam was too expecting, too trusting not for Dean to take advantage of it. He forked up a large chunk, bits of the graham cracker crumble falling off as he turned to his brother.

He touched the back of Sam’s neck, thumb rolling in small circles underneath his hairline as Dean reached out, grabbing the front of Sam’s shirt and pulling it outwards before smearing the mess of apple pie against the larger man’s sternum.

Sam grabbed the front of his shirt and held it out, glaring at Dean as he pulled it off of himself, “Have I mentioned that you’re a jerk?” It wasn’t like he could even get mad at Dean, he knew the sneaky fucker had ulterior motives.

“Uh huh, I might’ve remembered you sayin’ that at some point,” Dean chuckled, taking up a glob from the center of the pie and smearing it across Sam’s lips, “Bitch.”

Sam grinned as his tongue swiped out along his bottom lip, cleaning it off as he pulled Dean’s chair out a little. The younger Winchester moved over swiftly, straddling his brother’s lap as he dipped his finger into the pie again, holding the tiny scoop of apple next to Dean’s lips.

Dean opened his mouth, taking both the pie, and his brother’s fingers between his lips. His eyes flickered up, watching Sam’s face as he sucked them clean and pulled back. He wrapped an arm around the larger man’s backside, shifting him closer as Dean settled against the chair for comfort.

Sam could feel his heart rate picking up. It wasn’t fair, really. How easy it was for Dean to do this to him, to get him all worked up by doing just one little thing. Sam watched with his lips parted, he could feel himself getting hard, “I think I take back any aforementioned name calling.”

“Yeah, you might wanna do that,” Dean leaned forward, licking some of the goo left over on Sam’s lips and moaning in appreciation. It was something the younger Winchester had completely mastered, the Apple Crumble, both tangy and sweet. He smirked at the expression on his brother’s face.

Sam shifted his hips slightly as he let his hands fall to Dean’s waist, his thumbs rubbing circles into the skin through his shirt. “What?” Sam questioned and kissed his brother’s lips teasingly, “Is getting me sticky amusing to you?”

“Makes you taste better,” Dean joked, waggling his eyebrows before reaching back for more of the dessert. He turned to Sam, rolling some of the sticky pie over his brother’s right nipple before leaning down and taking it up in his mouth, suckling the bud roughly between his teeth.

“Right,” Sam sucked in a sharp breath and wrapped one hand around the back of Dean’s neck as he arched his body, “I’ll have to remember that.” Leave it to Dean to do something lewd and make it hot.

Dean nipped at the hardened nub before pulling back and doing the same to the left. His right hand held onto his brother’s waist like a vice, keeping him in place, but he was beginning to lose feeling in his legs. Sam was larger than him, weighed far more, and it was beginning to take it’s toll. He didn’t complain though, just leaned up and pressed his lips to his brother’s.

Sam kept his mouth pressed to Dean’s as he pulled off of him, tugging at his brother’s shirt, urging him to stand up. After they both stood, Sam kissed along Dean’s jaw and down his neck as his hands lifted at the hem of the smaller man’s shirt, “ _Off_.”

The older Winchester used his clean hand, pulling the shirt up over his head and tossing it onto the linoleum flooring as he leaned up on his toes slightly, pressing his lips to Sam’s again as his sticky fingers ran along his brother’s rib cage.

Sam let the kiss linger for a moment as he pushed Dean back towards the table, stopping when his brother’s ass pressed up against it. The younger Winchester scooped up some more of the sweet goo and spread it along Dean’s neck and collarbone. He leaned in and licked it off of the salty skin, tongue swirling gently as he groaned. Who knew apple pie mixed with a little bit of Dean would get him so desperately hard?

“Goddamn, Sammy,” Dean breathed out, fisting the back of Sam’s hair as he reached his other hand behind himself, bracing against the surface of the table to keep himself up. He rolled his hips into his brother’s, eyes darkening as he moaned and dropped his head back.

“Mmm,” Sam murmured against his skin, licking and sucking little spots he’d missed the first time, “I think I have a new found appreciation for pie.” The younger Winchester kissed along the front of his brother’s neck, his teeth grazing lightly over his jawline.

Dean grabbed his brother’s hips suddenly, pulling him closer and lifting Sam’s chin so he could kiss him. The taste of the apple crumble was wavering slightly and he reached over, taking up a finger’s worth and running it down his own stomach, dark, hooded eyes watching Sam as he did so.

Sam raised a brow and gave Dean a knowing grin as he knelt in front of him, his hands running up the back of his brother’s calves as he let his tongue trail into the sweetness on his abdomen. He placed a few kisses to the clean skin next to Dean’s navel, his eyes glued to his brother’s the entire time.

“You gonna just sit there all day, or are you gonna do somethin’?” Dean asked, running his thumb along the line of Sam’s jaw. He took another dab of the pie, pressing his index finger against the younger Winchester’s lips and licking his own.

Sam welcomed the finger into his mouth and sucked the pie off of it gently, releasing it with a slight  _pop_ sound, “Whaddya say?” The younger Winchester dipped his fingers down into the waistline of Dean’s jeans and waited with a grin.

“Now?” Dean suggested with a raised brow, struggling not to smirk as he stood, ass pressed against the table to keep his legs from aching.

Sam flicked his tongue into the dip of Dean’s navel and trailed it down to the top of his jeans, “You must not want it that bad,” He mouthed the outline of his brother’s cock teasingly. The younger Winchester knew better, it was just that Dean wasn’t particularly fond of asking for anything. If he wanted it badly enough, he’d break.

Dean’s lips parted and he breathed, eyes widening slightly as he touched the back of Sam’s neck and grunted, “Come on, Sam. Don’t make me.” He wasn’t completely against it, he probably would in the end, but it’d be nicer if he didn’t actually have to  _lower_  himself to ask for it.

Sam reached up and undid the buttons to Dean’s jeans and shook his head, “It wouldn’t kill you to put on your **big girl panties**  once in a while and get over yourself, you know that?”

Now there was a thought, but for another time maybe. The younger Winchester kissed the divots in his brother’s hips as he pulled the jeans down to his ankles.

“Please,” The older Winchester said at once, his body shaking slightly with the absence of his pants. He turned back, taking the fork in hand again and pulling up a bite’s worth, smiling at the sweet tang of it as he turned to look down at his brother once more.

“Only after you know I’m going to anyway,” Sam pulled his brother’s boxer briefs down, exposing Dean completely and he felt his mouth water, “Smooth.”

The younger Winchester reached over and gathered a dollop of the pie on his finger again and slid it along the shaft of Dean’s cock, smiling as he did so. Sam licked his finger as he glanced up at Dean briefly before wrapping his lips around the plush head, he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed him down without hesitating.

Dean shuddered as he watched his brother, thighs clenching as he stood straight and breathed calmly through his nose, “Goddamn.”

His hand settled on the larger man’s shoulder, fingers trembling and toes curling as he struggled to keep his hips in place. He was getting impatient, there wasn’t nearly enough of his brother around him, and he had to keep back the sounds of appreciation threatening to come out.

Sam moaned on Dean’s cock, bobbing his head along the shaft and sucking on the end as he held onto Dean’s thighs. The younger Winchester could feel his brother practically throb in his mouth and it was making himself even harder. Sam pulled off of the weeping member and sucked on his middle finger before swallowing Dean down again, his finger pressing between his brother’s ass cheeks and into his tight hole slowly.

“S-Sam,” The older Winchester stammered in surprise, bending forward slightly, spine bowing as he spread his legs and continued to breathe calmly. It was hard enough standing up straight with his brother just fucking  **blowing**  him, but his fingers as well? It wasn’t expected, and Dean was having a difficult enough time finding his footing.

Sam grinned around the hard girth just as he arched his fingers, pumping them in and out of the older man slowly, brushing Dean’s prostate as he sucked pointedly on the head of his brother’s cock - knowing the two sensations combined would damn near cause a sensory overload.

Dean stood numbly, rooted to the floor, eyes wide as he choked. His body trembled, hips arching each time Sam’s fingers pushed into him, his own curling into his brother’s hair, pulling at them as he stared down. His mouth popped open, groaning as he reached back behind him to find the table, shaking fingers clasping at it as he felt his orgasm building.

The younger Winchester gripped Dean’s hip with one hand, his other palming and pressing insistently at his own cock through the denim. Sucking Dean off always got Sam hard, and usually too fucking excited, to last long once he finally touched himself.

Sam groaned around the feverish length, the hand on Dean’s hip pulling and urging his brother to fuck his mouth.

“You’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me,” Dean hissed, licking his dry lips. He held the back of Sam’s head, keeping him in place as Dean canted his hips forward, groaning as he urged the movements on, over and over again, brows furrowed as he came finally. His body was trembling, fist balled on the corner of the table, knuckles white as his head dropped back. He pulled away and nearly collapsed onto Sam’s lap, his numb fingers reaching out to help his brother get off.

Sam licked his lips and nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck as they both worked together - the taste of the bitter, salty tang of his brother’s come making him groan against the older man’s skin.

He almost felt like an animal with the way he was grinding and grunting, smearing his lips along Dean’s jaw as he panted and came - his whole body went rigid and he felt the warm spurts soaking through his boxers.

Dean lifted his brother’s face, licking the dribble of come from his chin to the pocket of his mouth. He brought his fingers up, tasting them before running a line of it along Sam’s bottom lip, “If that was your idea of payment, for your famous Apple Crumble, can we talk long-term negotiations? Maybe… I’m thinkin’… A movie? A theme park?” He’d loved pie enough before, now he wasn’t sure what it had transformed into.

Sam smirked and blew a piece of hair out of his face before kissing the older man, chuckling breathlessly in between kisses as he pulled his brother closer to him, “As long as all payment negotiations end up like this. Apple pie and come…  _interesting_  combination.”

“Mm,” Dean shifted his legs, wrapping them around Sam’s waist, “Sweaty bodies,  _sticky situations_ , lickin’ the smear of tangy apple goodness from your balls…” He chuckled, “That’s somethin’ I could get  _behind.”_

 _“Likewise,”_  Sam grinned and grabbed Dean by the waist, chuckling again as he kissed the corner of his brother’s mouth, “Quite literally, if you know what I mean.”

“You know…” Dean looked mischievously up to the table as he puckered his lips, “There’s still half a pie, at  **least**  half.”

Sam huffed but his dimples were still on full display as he smiled, “If you can get hard enough for a round two, I’d bake you another pie, old man.”

Dean raised a brow challengingly at his brother, “Okay mister premature ejaculation boy, let’s see what you’ve got,” He said, pressing his body up against Sam’s, kissing him, and reaching up for the other half of the pie.


End file.
